


Обещание Рождества

by Greenmusik



Series: Рождественский тур 2016-2017 на макусе [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: р-46 на макусеГрейвз обещает устроить Криденсу настоящий праздник.





	

Пятый год ты обещаешь мне настоящий праздник на Рождество. Пятый год подряд я сижу дома под наряженной ёлкой среди десятка ярких коробок и не чувствую праздника. Пятый год омела засыхает вместо того, чтобы взрываться разноцветными искрами, как написано на вложенной в пакет с аккуратными букетиками карточке. Пятый год я засыпаю до того, как ты возвращаешься домой со своей проклятой работы. Будто само провидение против того, чтобы Рождество пришло в мою жизнь.  
  
Ты говоришь, что всё наладится, что моя магия перестанет вырываться из-под контроля, как только я полностью приму её. Но я боюсь принять даже свои желания. Каждый раз я загадываю, что в рождественскую ночь признаюсь тебе — и себе — в том, что испытываю, в том, что гложет меня долгими вечерами, недостаточно заполненными днями, томными утрами, беспокойными ночами. Каждый раз в рождественскую ночь тебя нет рядом со мной. Будто сама судьба разделяет нас.  
  
В одиннадцать лет я думал, что Бога нет. В двадцать думал, что ты — самое близкое к Богу, в которого я хочу верить. Пятый год я притворяюсь, что в эту ночь ты рождаешься заново где-то там далеко в пустыне Аравийского полуострова только затем, чтобы вернуться ко мне. Одну ночь в году я изо всех сил стараюсь верить. За эту единственную ночь я снова убеждаюсь в том, что Бога не существует. Одну ночь в году ты неизменно отсутствуешь в собственном доме. Будто по воле рока.  
  
Твои касания невесомы. Пятый год я замираю, желая и боясь податься им навстречу. Пятый год твоя близость ко мне растекается сладким ядом по моим венам. Тебе не нужен мой мрак, ты говоришь, что жаждешь спокойствия и света. Ты сам — воплощение спокойствия и света для меня. Пятый год мечтаю завладеть твоим светом и лишить тебя спокойствия. Пятый год мой план срывает только твоё отсутствие дома в рождественскую ночь. Будто провидение хранит тебя от моего мрака.  
  
Пятый год ты обещаешь, что в следующий раз всё будет иначе, и я знаю, что ты действительно веришь в это. Но твоя вера не спасает меня от тоски по обещанному, но так и не пришедшему Рождеству. Твои надежды гибнут, соединившись с моими, рассыпаются прахом, обращаются в пепел, развеиваются по ветру. Осыпаются, как игрушки с разряженной ёлки в твоей гостиной, когда моя тьма вырывается на свободу. Ты избегаешь этого, будто сама судьба ограждает тебя от меня.  
  
В твоём взгляде нет ни намёка на то, что ты разделяешь мою страсть. Пятый год я живу в твоём доме, пригретый из жалости, из чувства долга, из глупой веры в справедливость. Ты балуешь меня как ребёнка, как любимого питомца. Когда вспоминаешь обо мне. Ты не замечаешь, что значишь для меня. Не замечаешь моей жажды, очевидной даже для милой девушки, разносящей чай посетителям твоего Министерства. Пятый год роковая страсть, описанная в сотнях романов, избегает нас.  
  
Рождество наступает не с боем часов, не с рассветом, не с распаковыванием подарков. Оно входит в дом, когда ты возвращаешься с работы. Оно освещает осыпающуюся волшебную омелу, зажигает потухший камин, согревает подёрнувшееся мутной плёнкой пряное вино. Я чувствую, как ты аппарируешь на крыльцо, как открываешь входную дверь, как сбрасываешь с плеч тяжёлую мантию. Каждый твой шаг отдаётся набатом в моей душе. Я хочу дышать в такт твоему дыханию, я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Чёрное облако в твоей гостиной становится мной, когда ты поворачиваешь дверную ручку.


End file.
